Intercambio estudiantil
by solsol
Summary: HAY UN INTERCAMBIO ENTRE 2 COLEGIOS, NUEVOS PERSONAJES, AMORES, AMIGOS, LUGARES, DESDE LONDRES HASTA EUA, K PAA SI ME ENAMORO DEL MEJOR AMIGO DE MI HERMAN?? Y CON GINNY PASA LO MISMO? REVIEW PLIZZZ
1. AcErCa De InTeRcAmBiOs

HOLA! ÉSTE ES UN FIC SE ME OCURRIÓ AL LEER POR TERCERA OCASIÓN EL LIBRO # 4, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..Y DÉJENME REVIEWS , POR FA!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: TODO ES DE J.K. ROWLING....  
  
DEDICATORIA: A MI HERMANITO CARLOS ( LO ACABO DE ADOPTAR, JEJE ñ_ñ, , NO RAFA, NO MIENTO, PREGUNTALE! ) A LAS URRAKAS Y TRIGUANAS A LA GENTE Q SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MIS FICS A TODOS MIS CIBERAMIGOS CONOCIDOS X ESTE MEDIO Y OTROS TMBN... SHAGY SIRIUS, GIRLPOTTER PALLITO, JEJE NO LO VAS A LEER PERO COMO QUIERA VEANEY Y LOS DEMAS DE MI LISTA DE MSN CON LOS QUE NO HE PLATICADO  
  
ÉRA UN LLUVIOSO DÍA DE OCTUBRE (EN OCTUBRE HAY LLUVIAS?? JEJE NO SABER), TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA ESTABAN ESPERANDO LAS INDICACIONES DE SU TODAVIA DIRECTOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.....  
  
QUERIDOS ALMUNOS, COMO YA TODOS SABEMOS, ACTUALMENTE ME HE PUESTO EN CONTACTO CON OTROS COLEGIOS DE MAGIA, Y PERMITANME DECIRLES, QUE LA DIRECTORA DEL " INSTITUTO DE LAS BRUJAS Y BRUJOS DE SALEM", HA ORGANIZADO UN INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL, EN EL CUAL, ALUMNOS DE NUESTRO COLEGIO VISTIRARÁN ESTE RECONOCIDO INSTITUTO QUE SE ENCUENTRA A MEDIACIONES DEL PAIS ESTADOS UNIDOS.....  
  
TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUEDARON FACINADOS CON LA IDEA, UN GRAN MURMULLO SACIABA AL EL GRAN COMEDOR......  
  
HABRÁ UN CONCURSO PARA QUE SABER QUIEN IRA, SON APROXIMADAMENTE 20 LOS ALUMNOS QUE SALDRAN DE AQUÍ DURANTE 2 SEMANAS, CON EL FIN DE SABER MAS HACERCA DE OTROS COLEGIOS, ASI COMO SU CULTURA, COSTUMBRES ETC.....  
  
QUE BIEN! , ME GUSTARIA IR A OTRO LUGAR, COMO TODA MI FAMILIA VIVIMOS MUY APRETADOS DE DINERO, LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDO SALIR DE VACACIONES ES A VISITAR A LA ABUELA- DIJO RON WEASLEY  
  
SI, SERÍA MUY DIVERTIDO VISITAR ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, EL NOMBRE CORRECTO, HE LEIDO MUCHO SOBRE ESE PAÍS, TIENE CIUDADES MUY IMPORTANTES COMO LO SON LOS ANGELES, SAN FRANCISCO (EEE BIEN DIVERTIDO A QUE NO RAFA?, NTC, A PERO QUE VACACIONSOTAS QUE NO?), ENCONTRADOS EN EL ESTADO DE CALIFORNIA, EN LA COSTA CON EL OCEANO PACÍFICO, ÉSTE ESTADO ANTES LE CORRESPONDÍA AL PAÍS MÉXICO, PERO COMO ESE PAIS LE DEBIA A ESTADOS UNIDOS, LO TUVIERON QUE DAR, JUNTO CON ARIZONA, NUEVO MÉXICO Y TMBN CALIFORNIA, CLARO QUE ESTADOS UNIDOS PAGO POR ELLOS, TEXAS SE ANEXO POR SI SOLO, YA QUE NO QUERIA.........  
  
YA HERMIONE, RESPIRA....... SABEMOS QUE ERES UNA TRAGA LIBROS , PERO NO EXAGERES, QUIEN TE PREGUNTO SOBRE LA GEOGRAFÍA DE TU CEREBRITO DE NERDA?- DIJO RON  
  
RONALD WEASLEY!! GRITO HERMIONE GRANGER,A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESO, ME LO DICES POR QUE ERES UN AGUAFIESTAS, PR QUE TE DA PENA QUE YO SI SE MUCHO Y TU NO, A QUE NUNCA HABIAS ESCUCHADO SOBRE ESTE PAIS, EL QUE PELEÓ CONTRA JAPON EN LA GUERRA DE PEARL HARBOUR, TODO COMENZO POR QUE EL 7 DE DICIEMBRE DE 194.......  
  
SHH, ESCUCHEN A DUMBLEDORE!!!, TENEMOS QUE GANAR ESE VIAJE!!!- DIJO HARRY  
  
LOS ALUMNOS SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ EL DIA 16 DE OCTUBRE, Y REGRESARAN EL 31, AL TERMINAR LA CENA DE HALLOWEEN, LA SELECCIÓN DE LOS QUE QUIERAN INTERCAMBIARSE TENDRÁ LUGAR EL DIA DE MAÑANA, 2 DE OCTUBRE, A LA HORA DE LA CENA EN EL GRAN COMEDOR, CADA UNO PONDRÁ SU PAPEL EN UN PERGAMINO, EN UN PEQUEÑO BAÚL QUE ESTARÁ AQUÍ FRENTE A LA MESA DE LOS PROFESORES, ALGUIEN TIENE UNA DUDA?  
  
SE LEVANTARON COMO 7 MANOS............MIENTRAS DUMBLEDORE LES DABA LA PALABRA....  
  
QUE ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE VAMOS A HACER ALLA?- DIJO UNA CHICA DE RAVENCLAW (NO FUE CHO CHANG, JEJE, GRACIAS AL CIELO) TENDREMOS CLASES Y ESO?  
  
TENDRÁN CLASES, PÈRO DE UNA MANERA ESPECIAL, EN CADA UNA DE ESTAS LES IRAN CONTANDO HISTORIAS SOBRE SU FORMACION (( DEL INSTITUTO)), Y SOBRE SU PAIS TMBN.  
  
SE LEVANTARON OTRAS 2 MANOS.....  
  
SE LEVANTO UNA...........  
  
YA ESTABA TODO ACLARADO, TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES SE FUERON A SUS RESPECTIVAS CASAS............  
  
MIENTRAS CADA QUIEN ESCRIBIA SU NOMBRE EN UN PEDAZO DE PERDAMINO, ALGUIEN DECIA A LO LEJOS, ALLA POR EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO......  
  
ÉSTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCER A HARRY POTTER (( DIJO ESTO IMITANDO VOZ DE NIÑA)), LEJOS DE DUMBLEDORE, LO PODRÉ ASESINAR.............  
  
AL FIN, FIRST CHAPTER UP!!!, ESPERO REVIEWS, POR FA, NO LES CUESTA NADA!!! NO ES NECESARIO UN CHOROTE DEL TAMAÑO DE EUA, JEJE, TRAUMADA!, SOLO PONGAN SIGUELE O HASTA AHÍ LLEGASTE, (MI MOYO MAITA!!) POR FA, PS SI QUIEREN Y PUEDEN UN MENSAJE BONITO JSJSJ, BYE  
  
ATTE. MARISA, ALIAS GINNY-LUNALLENA 


	2. SeLeCcIoNaDoS

CONTINUO CON EL SECOND CHAPTER!...... CON EL MISMO DISCLAIMER Y MISMAS DEDICATORIAS!!  
  
TAMBIÉN SALU-2 A CAROLINA (( YA SABES A QUIEN ME REFIERO!!))  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, TODO EL ALUMNADO SE ENCONTRABA LISTO, YA CADA QUIEN HABÍA PUESTO EL PERGAMINO EN EL BAUL, ESTABAN TODOS SENTADOS TERMINANDO DE COMER, AL TERMINAR ESTA ACTIVIDAD, SERIA EL SORTEO........  
  
YA, POR QUE LOS ELFOS NOS PONEN TANTA TENTACION DE COMIDA?? YA QUIERO ACABAR DE COMER, PERO MIS TRIPAS SIGUEN RUGIENDO.......- DIJO RON  
  
RONALD WEASLEY!!- DIJO HERMIONE- NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA, QUE NO VES QUE ES " ASQUEROSO" - DIJO ESTO COMO SI HUBIERAN VISTO UNA VOMITADOTA(( GOMITADOTA, KMO ME DIJO LA SEÑORA, JEJE)) EN SU AMIGO- .....Y SUCIO, NO PODRIAS COMER ASI EN EL INTITUTO, TODO MUNDO TE VERÍA......... ESTAN LLENOS DE VALORES POSITIVOS QUE TE REPROBARIAN.......HE LEIDO TAMBIEN QUE SUS COSTUMBRES SON MUY .................  
  
HARRY TENIA CARA DE REPROBACIÓN Y MOVIA SU CABEZA DE UN ALDO A OTRO.....  
  
YA!!! NO PUEDEN DURAR UN DIA SIN PELEAR!! - DIJO HARRY  
  
FUE CULPA DE RON HARRY, LO SABES, ES UN TONTO Y MAS TONTO, TE ODIO RONALD WEASLEY, POR TODO MOLESTAS!!!  
  
Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YO A TI NO TE ODIO HERMIONE GRANGER??? ERES UNA PESADA, POR TODO TE ENOJAS, PARECES PARECES....... PARECES UNA MENOPAUSICA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LA CARA DE FURIA QUE TENIA ELLA NO ERA PARA MENOS, YA QUE TODA LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN SE REIAN A RISA ABIERTA ((JEJE, SI, IGUAL QUE YO, EXISTE RISA CERRADA, JSJS O_o, O.o)) NO DEJARIA DE MOLESTARLA POR LO MENOS DURANTE LOS PROXIMOS 2 AÑOS.............  
  
HERMIONE, RON, YA!! ACEPTENLO, SE AMAN!!!!! DEJEN DE PELEAR, PARECEN RECIEN CASADOS!!!!!!  
  
TE VAS A PONER DE SU LADO, POTTER??? - DIJO HERMIONE.  
  
NO NO!!!!! NO ESTOY DE LADO DE NINGUNO............YO, YO..... YO.... YO MEJOR DE NEUTRAL Y DEJEN DE HABLAR QUE DUMBLEDORE VA A DECIR ALGO!!!!- DIJO HARRY, MIENTRAS PENSABA: "DEL AMOR AL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO"  
  
DUMBLEDORE SE LEVANTO DE SU ASIENTO ((MI MOYO K D DONDE JSJS)), SE ACERCO AL BAUL, MIENTRAS CON SU VARITA IBA ESCOGIENDO LOS PEDAZOS DE PERGAMINO......  
  
A VER,A VER............ EL PRIMERO ES PARA......... VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!  
  
TODA LA CASA GRYFFINDOR APLAUDIA, MIENTRAS ELLA LO HAVIA PARA SI MISMA, HACIENDO AL MISMO TIEMPO CIRCULOS CON LOS MANOS CERRADAS EN FORMA DE PUÑOS, EN EL AIRE, Y LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS HACIAN OLAS..........  
  
EL SIGUIENTE ES PARA................DRACO MALFOY............... SOLAMENTE APLAUDIO SU CASA .............  
  
EL SIGUIENTE ES PARA................. GREGORY BOYLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TODO EL SEXTO CURSO DE GRYFFINDOR SE RIO, JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS GRADOS  
  
DIGO, DISCULPENME,(((( ES QUE COMO ESTAS HECHO UNA BOLA DE GRASA, ME CONFUNDI, DISCULPAME))) GREGORY GOYLE  
  
EL SIGUENTE ES PARA RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!  
  
OVACION DE PARTE DE TODAS LAS CASAS  
  
VINCENT CRABBE............  
  
HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!  
  
FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY (( AHÍ YA ERAN 2))  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER.........  
  
PARVATI Y PADMA PATIL (( OTROS 2))  
  
SARAH HELLMANSS ((JEJE, QUIERO MAYONES, JAJA, MAYONESA!!!!! ELLA ME BATE COMO HACIENDO MAYONESA.....TODO LO Q HABIA TOMADO..............SE ME SUBIO PRONTO A LA CABEZA..........JEJE, TRAUMA POR PARTE DE MARIE CHAN, JEJE, YA VES LAURA!! AA NO, POR QUE ESE ALIAS LO INVENTASTE SOLO PARA MI HERMANO, NO ERES COMPARTIDA u_u))) ESTABA EN EL CURSO DE GINNY W.  
  
NATALIE MC DONALD...........  
  
ADAM STRINGLER ((JEJE APELLIDO INVENTADO!!!!), DE RAVENCLAW  
  
SUSAN BONES- HUFFLEPUFF  
  
CINDY CRAFFORD ((JEEJE K CHIDO K LOKO!))  
  
KAREN SPACEDOT- DE HUFFLEPUFF  
  
EL PENULTIMO PARA ...............  
  
KATIE BELL................((ALGUIEN TIENE OTRO NOMBRE??? O.o))  
  
BRED PARKER.......DE SEXTO CURSO, GRYFFINDOR TMBN JJSJSSSS  
  
-BUENO, AHÍ ESTAN LOS GANADORES, SE IRAN A LAS 8.30 P.M., LOS DEMAS SUBAN A SUS DORMITORIOS, LOS GANADORES TIENEN QU ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS CONMIGO.........-DIJO DUMBLEDORE.  
  
TODO MUNDO SUBIO A SU CASA..............  
  
-ALGUIEN TIENE UNA DUDA?? - DIJO DUMLEDORE -NO- RESPONDIERON TODOS  
  
Y SUBIERON A SUS CASAS............  
  
IRIAN A UN PAÍS NUEVO, ESCUELA NUEVA, Y SOBRETODO PERSONAS NUEVAS, QUE INFLUIRIAN MUCHO EN SU FUTURO................  
  
AL FIN!! CUANDO SUBI EL OTRO YA CASI ACABABA ESTE, PERO ME FALTABA, AHORA COMO NO TENGO NADA Q HACER AQUÍ ESTA YA, DEJE REVIEWS...................POR FAVOR, PIEDAD........YA ME DIO MIGRAÑA, JAJA............... 


	3. La LlEgAdA

HOLA!!!! (((SIGO SIENDO SALUDADORA , JEJEJEJEJE))), AQUÍ EL TERCERO CHAPTER........  
  
MISMO DISCLAIMER, MISMAS DEDICATORIAS, Y MISMOS SALUDOS....................  
  
YA ERA 16 DE OCTUBRE, COMO A LAS 7:51 P.M., TODOS ESPERABAN ANSIOSOS LLEGAR AL INSTITUTO DE SALEM, TODOS ESTABAN IMPACIENTES............................  
  
-YA........... POR QUE TARDA TANTO TIEMPO EL EXPRESSO, ((EL CUAL LOS IBA A LLEVAR A KING´S CROSS, DE AHÍ SE IRIAN AL CALDERO CHORRENATE, EN EL CUAL SE ENCONTRABA CORNELIUS FUDGE, EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA, EL HABIA AUTORIZADO YA ESTE INTERCAMBIO, TENIA UN TRASLADOR EN AL MANO.......))- DIJO GINNY- ESTOY IMPACIENTE ((Y YO TOY TRISTE))  
  
CALMATE GIN, YA LLEGARA!.........- DIJO SARAH.  
  
POR QUE NO LLEGA??, DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ POR LO MENOS MEDIA HORA ANTES DE PARTIR A LONDRES- DIJO LA PUNTUAL HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
(((CON MI HERMANITO NO TE METAS, JSJSJS, TU SABES, CELOS DE FAMILIA XD, NTC, T PUEDES FIJAR EN QUIEN QUIERAS, PERO EN EMMA WATSON!!! LA BABA!!!, EN CUANTO SE LO DIGA A MI CURRUÑIS, JEJE, NI TENGO!!)))  
  
HAY HERMIONE, OTRA IMAPCIENTE, CALMATE!!! ESTA BIEN Q TE EMOCIONES POR IR A ESTADOS UNID............  
  
HAY HARRY POTTER, A CASO NO SABES POR QUE ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA??- DIJO HERMIONE  
  
NO, NO SABEMOS- DIJERON HARRY EN RONA LA VEZ.  
  
POBRES ILUSOS!!!, QUE NO SABEN QUE ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA ES LA PRIMERA POTENCIA MUNDIAL, COMO ME GUSTARIA VISITAR NUEVA YORK................  
  
CARA DE DECIR VOLVIMOS A LAS ANDADAS CON ELLA POR PARTE DE LO 2  
  
LLEGO EL EXPRESSO DESPUES DE UNA RATO.........  
  
SE ACOMODARON EN UNO DE LOS VAGONES DE EN MEDIO............. ACOMODARON TODO SU EQUIPAJE.............. GINNY ESTABA CON SUS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS EN OTRO VAGON...........TENIA MUCHO PEGUE...................COSA QUE OBVIAMENTE LE AGRADABA MUCHO..........  
  
HARRY, QUE TE PASA?, TE SIENTO MUY CORTANTE, DISTANTE,........- DIJO RON  
  
ES PREOCUPACION, HACE MUCHO QUE NO SE NADA DE HOCICOS.........NO SE COMO ESTA..........-DIJO HARRY.  
  
BUENO, POR QUE NO LE MANDAS UNA LECHUZA??- DIJO HERMIONE  
  
ESO YA LO HIZE..........PERO NO ME CONTESTO..........-PAUSA POR PARTE DE HARRY  
  
HAY, PS LO MAS OBVIO ES QUE LE MANDES OTRA ...................-DIJO GINNY, QUE SE APARECIO RODEADA DE AMIGAS/OS, COAS QUE NO PUSO MUY CONTENTO A RON.......  
  
TU QUE HACES AQUÍ??- DIJO RON, - QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE DECIMOS..................  
  
Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN, NO NECESITO SUS TONTERIAS PARA SER ELIZ, VERDAD HARRY??- DIJO GINNY  
  
EEEE.........QUE?- RESPONDIO ESTE AL SALIR DE TRANSE.................  
  
QUE , TE SIENTES BIEN?? O FUE EL MOSQUITO DEL DENGUE??? EL SARS?? EL VIRUS DEL NILO??, JEJE- DIJO GINNY  
  
EEEE NOOO.....ESTEEE......... ES ES EMOCION DE IR A ESTARDOS UNIDOS.......- RIEGALA HARRY!!  
  
ESTARDOS UNIDOS??- RISA X PARTE DE GINNY- QUE PARA HACER UN BEBE??- TODO MUNDO ESTALLO EN RISAS.........Y LO HABIA PUESTO EN RIDICULO! DE CUANDO ACA GIN??  
  
MEJOR ME RETIRO, DIGAN EN SU MUNDO........-GINNY SE FUE JUNTO CON SU CONGREGACION...............  
  
QUE MOSCA LE PICO???- DIJO RON....  
  
HERMIONE SOLO LOS VEIA DESORBITADA.............(((COMO PABLO EN EL LIBRO MARIANELA, LEANLO STA MUY ñ_ñ)))  
  
QUE TE PASA??- DIJO RON PREOCUPADO......  
  
ES QUE QUIERO RECORDAR CUANTAS PERSONAS HAN MUERTO POR EL SARS, EN CANADA HAY 15 ENFERMOS TODAVIA.................  
  
BUENO, BUENO, CEREBRO CON PATAS ..............-MEJOR DUERMETE POR QUE SERA UN VIAJE LARGO ...........................DIJO RON........  
  
RON, QUE TE PASA??- DIJO HARRY, - POR QUE LA TRATAS TAN MAL, QUE YA NO TE ACUERDAS QUE ESTABAS BIEN CELOSO DE VIKTOR KRU.................  
  
NO ME MENCIONES A ESE CANALLA HARRY, SABES QUE POR EL CASI PIERDO A HERM...............................  
  
CARA TOMATONA POR PARTE DE RONALD WEASLEY..........................  
  
A QUE TE REFERIAS CON ESO???- DIJO HERMIONE.........................CON CARA DE CONFUSION ((LA DEL MSN JEJE))  
  
ME REFERIA A GINNY!!! MI HERMANA!!!!!!!...............................QUE NO VES QUE A ELLA TAMBIEN LE GUSTA VICKY............... LE PUDO HABER DICHO QUE FUERA CON ELLA AL BAILE DEL AÑO PASADO!!!! YA VES COMO HA CAMBIADO..........  
  
SI CLARO.............-DIJO HERMIONE CON CARA DE SUFICIENCIA...................DE TENER MAYOR AUTORIDAD.............YA DEJEN DE HABLAR QUE VOY A LEER Y NO ME PUEDO APRENDER LO QUE DICEN SI HABLAN..............  
  
YO VOY A ESCRIBIR UN MENSAJE PARA HOCICOS.........DIJO HARRY  
  
YO VOY A VER SI PASA LA SEÑORA DEL CARRITO QUE TENGO MUCHO HAMBRE....DIJO RON  
  
LLEGARON A LA ESTACION DE KING´S CROSS, AHÍ ESTABAN LOS DURSLEY ESPERANDOLO........ Y LA SRA. WEASLEY...........Y LOS PADRES DE HERMIONE.........  
  
HOLA!! , ESTAMOS MUY CONTENTOS DE QUE HAYAN SIDO ELEGIDOS PARA IR DE INTERCAM.................- DIJO MOLLY W., PERO NO TERMINO DE DECIR YA QUE EL SR DURSLEY DIJO:  
  
-HAY BUENO, YA...... NO ES PARA TANTO LA BIENVENIDA, ORALE NIÑO....... APURATE QUE TE TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR AL AEROPUERTO TODAVIA............- DIJO VERNON  
  
NO SE PREOCUPE, YO LO PÙEDO LLEVAR- DIJO LA MAMA DE HERMIONE NI LA VUELTA..........BUENO, HASTA LAS PROXIMAS VACACIONES..........-DIJO VERNON,  
  
LLEGARON AL AEROPUERTO.............SE SUBIERON AL AVION....................LLEGARON A ESTADOS UNIDOS.................A SALEM.............................  
  
TODO LO DEL INSTITUTO DE SALEM SE ENCUENTRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER, ...........  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS..................SALU-2 A TODOS!!!!!!!!!  
  
LEAN MI BIOGRAFIA Y OTROS FICS.................  
  
GRACIAS...................  
  
ATENTAMENTE: MARISA, ALIAS GINNY-LUNALLENA 


End file.
